Confusion
by TheNewBreedOfSue
Summary: Lilly and her girls are imprisoned together with sirius, James and Remus in a broken train compartment for an impossible amount of time will they go crazy, or crazy for each other
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

Chapter 1

3 girls walk out of a compartment giggling and chattering

3 boys peer around a corner as they turn their backs walking down the corridor

"All right boys lets go we don't have long" The boys, James, Sirius and Remus, all

clothed in brightly colored boxers dart into the now empty train compartment.

"Ally-oop" Sirius lifts himself up into one of the baggage compartments above the seats.

"Really gentleman, is this necessary?" Remus, being the only courteous man/boy out of

the three was not prone to planning such devious schemes. He loved women, have no doubts about that but he believed that there were better ways of wooing someone.

"Just get in there Moony" and with a quick lift he was up. James clambered up just as they heard the girls returning. They hushed each other and presently the door slid open.

"Lilly you didn't!" Squealed Hannah with delight Lilly grinned.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I mean the guy was shamelessly hitting on me, so I did what any normal girl would do." Lilly explained.

"And what was that throw yourself into the arms of the nearest hot gay guy?" James saw Lilly bite her lip through a crack in the cupboard door and it sent shivers down his back.

Natalie stopped giggling for a moment. "Did you guys hear that?"

"No" they all answered simultaneously. They continued their gossip.

"Look guys! The castle! Oh my god we better get into our robes." Hannah was at the window. The girls jumped off their seats to grab their rucksacks from beneath them. searched through them for their school clothes. Natalie was the first to turn away from the girls and change into her school shirt right in front of Sirius' line of vision. He bit his tongue and stuffed his hands beneath a heavy bag as she removed her shirt and looked over her shoulder to gossip with Hannah, who had just taken off her shirt in front of Remus. He averted his eyes like a gentleman.

"Oh my god Nattie that is the cutest bra, like, ever!" _I totally agree _thought Sirius silently.

On the other side of the compartment, Lilly had her shirt off, revealing a racy black bra. She frantically searched through her bag dumping its contents onto the seat: Toothbrush, comb, nail file, hair dryer, cosmetics, shampoo, and conditioner. _Man _thought James _This girl could open up her own beauty parlor. Bloody hell is she gorgeous._

"You guys, have you seen my clothes?" _No, but I see your underclothes! _

"Maybe they're in your other bag" suggested Hannah _Shit_ thought James _Thanks Hannah._

Lilly reached up to the cupboard handle (still shirtless) and yanked it.

"It's stuck." It was actually being held tight by the totally busted boy on the other side.

The other girls, with half buttoned shirts and unknowing minds, all yank on the handle but cant seem to get it to budge they decide to count it down

"1…. 2…. 3!" just as the combined strength of the athletic girls pulls roughly on the handle the boy let go and the door came loose. The three girls fall back with shrieks of surprise as James comes rolling out onto the seat. At the same exact moment the train gives a lurch and the other two come tumbling out onto the floor with the half-clad girls

"Hellooo ladies" says Sirius who has strategically fallen on top of open bloused Hannah who pushed him up and off with surprising strength, her being as petite as she is.

"JAMES POTTER YOU LECHEROUS PERVERTED, WOMANISING, TAINTED LUSTFUL RAUNCHY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU INVADE ON OUR …"

Just then the train gave a sickening lurch and deafening screech and every thing went pitch black. The screeching of the train stopped, which began the screeching of the girls.

"Let go of me you sick nymphomaniac!" Lilly wrenched herself away from James' arms.

"Ouch, muffin, you jumped in to my arms." James held out his arms warmly, though no one could see them in the dark. The other two girls had done likewise: Hannah to Sirius and Natalie to Remus. Hannah immediately detached herself and began to fix her hair in the blackness. Natalie was considerably more hesitant. She clung to him like a lost child. He held her gently and stroked her hair. She had been infatuated with Remus since their first year at Hogwarts.

"This is all your fault Potter! You did this." Lilly was fuming. She swung a fist at James that would have hit him had he not been on her other side. He put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them.

"Yes dear, I broke the big bad train on purpose all by myself just so you and I could be together in the dark" her spite was fading. Just as she almost gave herself over to the relaxing massage she was receiving, James' hand slipped below the small of her back. She turned and smacked him hard in the face.

"Accident" he said putting his hands in the air. Remus stopped soothing the hyperventilating Natalie for a moment to produce his wand out of his robes.

"_Lumos"_ He said and a beam of light shone from the tip of his wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Kralia thank you for the constructive criticism. I know I suck but hey, it was a spur of the moment idea. Unfortunately, Wormtail, being sadly neglected, had previously experienced an unlucky injury to the arm. (The result of an experimental charm performed by the ever-cruel Sirius)**

**Tenten-kun thank you so much my first review and you already are makin' me cry. Only joking but thank you it was just what I needed. I'll try to improve.**

Sorry I don't think this chapter is my fav but oh well

Chapter 2

"Thank goodness someone has got sense enough to turn on a light." Hannah continued pruning herself and turned to button her blouse. She shot Sirius a fiery glare over her left shoulder. He seemed not to notice.

"So, how do you suppose a magical train breaks down?" Remus asks conversationally. Unexpectedly, the compartment door blasted open and flooded the room with light from the corridor. Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway with wand in hand and a bandage on his left arm. (_Just for you Kralia)_

"You guys aright? I heard the screams and found your compartment from the plans that you discussed" He Looked around the room and tried to suppress a fit of laughter. The trunks had toppled out of the storage compartment and the girls' personals were strewn all over the place.

The occupants of the room also saw the jumble of the belongings on the floor and the girls threw themselves over them to attempt to hide the explicit display of undergarments. Sirius took advantage of this distraction to stuff a lacy pair of panties into his pocket.

"Look Lily," James exclaimed excitedly. "Lily we match! It's a sign! A sign of destiny." Lily looked down at her exposed bra and let out another shriek and threw on the nearest shirt. She then subtly looked to James' boxers. They did indeed match: White with red polka dots. Creepy.

The nearest shirt was Hannah's, who was considerably smaller than Lily. It fit Hannah comfortably, and was naturally extremely tight on Lily. The boys didn't even bother to conceal their stares.

"You all disgust me" She glowered unrelentingly at James.

"I found your robes." Announced James as he pulled them out of the cupboard. She snatched them away from him and hurriedly threw them over her shoulders.

The lights flickered on over their heads and the sound of the engines started up again as a feminine voice filled the train.

"_Students, I apologize for the temporary inconvenience. We have resumed our transit to Hogwarts and will be arriving shortly."_

Soon after, the train slowed to a stop.

"Finally!" Lily gathered her stray belongings and crammed them uncharacteristically into her bag and stormed out into the crowded corridor.

The other girls quickly followed. They made their way through the crowd to the awaiting carriages. Hannah and Natalie joined a group of fellow sixth year girls from various houses in one carriage while Lily made off to her duties as prefect.

"Lily is hot when she's angry." James announced as they loaded up onto the carriage. His companions rolled their eyes and Sirius heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Her eyes get all narrowed and her cheeks turn pink and she licks her lips. Oh she licks her lips whenever she's angry. Its quick and completely luscious."

The carriages traveled smoothly up the hill towards Hogwarts castle.

"Hannah," whispered Natalie to one of her best friends "I… um, well, I think I…'

"Like Remus?" Hannah had a knack for finishing peoples' sentences,

usually to her preference. Natalie blushed and suddenly became very interested in the hem of her robes and began to fidget with a loose thread. Her blonde bangs fell over her brown eyes.

"How did you know?" she had never told anyone about it and she figured she hid it very well. "Was it that obvious? How could you tell?" She was basically pleading now. She was naturally very inward about her own feelings. She spent so much time on everyone's happiness, it seemed she was unconcerned abojut her own.

Hannah looked at her friend with compassion "I think I got a hint in our first year when you wouldn't notice if I hucked a note at your head but you were to buisy staring at the back of remus' head, sighing every 30 seconds. Then there was that time in our third year when you stumbled on the stairs and fell right into him and turned a shade of red that resembled or house color. Then there was today, and in between, everyday consisted of at the very least two full minutes of staring." She nodded her head, satisfied with her explaination. "I don't think there is a Gryffindor who doesn't know, besides Remus.His oblivion is actually pretty sad."


End file.
